1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of automatic collecting systems which automatically transfer packages loaded at a first extremity of "entrance" of an horizontal lane to a second extremity or "exit." It relates more particularly to collecting systems handling light weight parcels such as those used as display cabinets in groceries and like stores, where various articles offered for sale are displayed at the exit of single or superimposed rows.
2. The Prior Art
Many kinds of automatic collecting systems for display cabinets are known, where the frame is slanted in such a manner that the packages collect by gravity against the front of the display cabinet, removal of a package causing all the rest of the row to slide. Sliding by gravity has been facilitated by the installation of ramps fitted with wheels, making it possible to reduce the slant of the frames. Nevertheless, this slant has obvious disadvantages, since it involves a waste of space, the frames having to be raised notably on the package entrance side. Moreover, it is known that if the frames are of some length, the packages can, by gravity, reach excessive speed which is dangerous to their contents and their packing, when they stop abruptly on reaching the front. Braking devices have had to be provided to palliate this danger. Automatic collecting systems have also been proposed, in which the packages are stored on horizontal racks and collected by means of automotive carriers. Such systems are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,879 and 3,557,973. These systems relate to systems which allow, among other operations, the collection of heavy loads and, although of course they might be used for carrying small packages, they are too bulky and sophisticated for being of practical use in connection with display cabinets or like uses. A further collecting system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,790 eliminates the use of hydraulic or mechanical jacks of the former systems, but, this, at the expense of a highly complex mechanical system, which remains also too bulky and too expensive for the actual utilization.